


Quarantine

by RedBeautyFTW



Series: Domestic Bliss [5]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Juliantina, Quarantine time, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Valentina and Juliana are separated during quarantine and thankful for video chat...
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: Domestic Bliss [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744123
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this in my head.. it's seriously nonsense and fluff which I feel like we kind of need right now...
> 
> I hope you all like it... 
> 
> Please leave a comment or drop me a line on tumblr at redbeautyskimmonsftw...
> 
> Or even on twitter @JulsValFTW
> 
> Thanks for reading the randomness my brain releases :)
> 
> ***********************************************************************************************

Valentina shuffled quietly through the penthouse toward the kitchen. She glanced over at her brother who was lying comfortable on the couch. His laptop was pressed against his thighs and he was wearing an overly large pair of headphones. The sound of his laughter echoed in their share living room causing Valentina to furrow her brow in response. 

Guille caught a glimpse of the woman staring at him. “Hang on, Renata.” He spoke softly to the screen then removed the headphones. His brow furrowed curiously at his sister. “What’s up?” 

Valentina frowned, slightly shaking her head. “Just grabbing a snack.” She raised her arm slightly, showing her own laptop nestled safely under her arm. “Before Juliana calls.” 

Guille looked at her sympathetically. “Okay. I’m here if you need me.” He reminded as he slipped his headphones back on. He chuckled lightly before returning his attention to Valentina. “Renata says hi.” 

Valentina flashed a small, soft smile. “Tell her hi.” 

Guille nodded, winking at his sister before returning to his conversation. 

The Carvajal siblings were sent to New York on business two weeks earlier. Valentina tried her hardest to get out of going, but her father insisted. Now, three weeks later, she and her brother were still in New York. Still in their family’s penthouse. Locked up together during a quarantine order. 

It wasn’t as if she didn’t love her brother’s company. They spent a lot of time playing games or just talking. They relaxed on the couch watching movies, genuinely enjoying each other’s presence. And thankful for the fact that Eva wasn’t included in this lockdown. She was happy that she was with him during all of this. 

But, in all honesty, she would much rather be with Juliana. 

Valentina sighed at the thought of her fiancée. She missed her presence. The feel of waking up with Juliana in her arms, breathing her in. The soft chuckle Juliana would release when she kissed a certain spot on her neck to greet her. Their lazy weekend mornings with Lanna fighting for a spot between them. She missed it all. 

Valentina just wanted to be home. 

The lights inside the kitchen illuminated once she stepped inside. She squinted at the sudden brightness and immediately requested them to dim. With a small sigh, she placed her laptop on the kitchen island so she could focus on her nightly hunt for a snack. The pantry hadn’t changed much in the last twenty-four hours, so she hoped to find something quickly to satisfy her slight hunger. 

Her blue eyes scanned the cabinet as she blew out puffs of air in thought. She inched a little closer and rummaged through the items sitting on the shelves. The feel of her phone vibrating in the pocket of her black sweatpants pulled her attention away from her task. She quickly pulled it from her pocket and smiled at the name flashing on the screen. 

Valentina took a step back from the cabinet as she quickly ran her free hand through her hair. Hopefully a five second fix would make her look more human than she felt. Valentina took in a deep breath then slid her thumb across the screen. A wide smile appeared on her lips the second Juliana came into view. 

“Hey.” She greeted, feeling the beat of her heart tick up at the sight of her love’s face. 

_“Hey.”_ Juliana returned with a broad smile of her own. _“I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to take Lanna for a walk before our call so-“_ A loud bark sounded in the background causing Juliana to look away. _“Lanna, I’m talking to your mom. Relax.”_

Valentina beamed fondly at screen. Watching the interaction between Juliana and Lanna was not helping with her being homesick. It just made her want to be there even more. All of this needed to end soon. Her life was back in Mexico and she was missing so much of it. She furrowed her brow at her own thoughts. She chuckled lightly in disbelief of herself. 

_“What?”_ Juliana questioned with a curious half smile. 

Valentina shook her head. “Nothing. You’ll just tell me I’m being dramatic.” She scrunched her nose knowingly when Juliana chuckled. “How long until you’ll be back?” 

_“About twenty minutes?”_

“Are you asking me or telling me?” 

Juliana narrowed her eyes at the teasing expression on Valentina’s face. She huffed a short, sarcastic laugh. _“I’ll be back in twenty minutes.”_

“Okay.” Valentina sighed as she looked toward the cabinet. “I should figure out something to snack on by then.” 

_“Just make a sandwich like you always do.”_

Valentina released a breathy laugh and slightly tilted her head. “I miss you so much.” She confessed, tenderly. 

The gentle, shy smile that Valentina adored so much pulled onto Juliana’s lips. _“I miss you.”_ Juliana wrinkled her nose adorably as she blew her a kiss. _“Twenty minutes, okay?”_

Valentina nodded. “I love you.” 

_“I love you.”_ Juliana responded, tossing her a wink before the screen went black… 

******************************************************************************* 

“Have you ever felt like a piece of you is missing?” 

A soft chuckle filters through the laptop speaker. _“You are so dramatic.”_

Valentina released an offended noise and placed her hand against her chest. “You are so rude.” She replied, narrowing her eyes at the woman on the other side of the screen. “I am pouring out my soul here.” 

Juliana laughed wholeheartedly, clapping her hands together. The action drew Lanna’s attention and she immediately jumped onto the bed to join her. Valentina watched her family loving fight for dominance in front of the camera. Juliana scrunched her face, pushing back on Lanna as she tried to lick her while laughing and begging her to stop. 

Valentina crossed her legs underneath her and sighed as she continued to admire her family. All she wanted was to be part of that pile. Fighting with Lanna for Juliana’s affection. Instead, she was fighting with Guille on whether or not she was cheating at Uno. A tiny chuckle escaped her throat at the sight of Juliana scratching Lanna’s face while she muttered to her like a child. 

Juliana glanced at her from her peripheral vision. _“So, how was your day?”_ She continued to nuzzle Lanna, placing a kiss on her nose. 

Valentina released a thoughtful noise as she ran her hand through her hair. “Well, Guille accused me of cheating at Uno again.” 

_“Hmm.”_ Juliana cocked an eyebrow. A small smirk played on her lips while she focused on their puppy for another moment. 

Valentina furrowed her brow at the sound. “What was that?” 

_“What was what?”_ Juliana questioned, innocently. 

“That noise.” Valentina tilted her head to the right. Her eyebrow raised slowly as the curious expression filled her features. “You think I cheated, don’t you?” 

_“Say goodnight to mommy.”_ Juliana requested, squishing their puppy’s face. She held it closer to the camera allowing Lanna’s furry face to fill the screen. 

Valentina narrowed her eyes, watching as the playfully smirk filled Juliana’s lips. Her brown eyes seemed to be focused on their puppy, but Valentina knew better. She noticed the glint in her eye and the way Juliana bit down on her lip to stop herself from laughing. She found herself mesmerized by the action until a pink tongue slobbered across the screen. 

_“Lanna, really.”_

Valentina snapped from her daze and chuckled. “She did the same thing to Guille, remember?” She pressed her nail against the screen and scratched lightly. “I miss you, baby. I’ll be home soon.” 

Lanna whined followed by a small bark. She sniffed at the screen a few times before whining once more then jumping off the bed. Juliana held up her finger then disappeared off camera. Valentina heard Juliana call out to someone followed by the muffled sound of a door closing. A moment later, Juliana returned to view. She mimicked Valentina’s seated position and smiled brightly at the woman before her. 

_“So, did you cheat?”_ Juliana asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“If I say no, are you going to believe me?” 

_“Of course, sweetheart.”_

“Liar….” 

Juliana laughed. The smile that joined it filled her features. The corner of her eyes winkled with her pull on her lips. Valentina’s own smile broke out widely at the sight and she chuckled along with her fiancée. 

Her laughter slowed and the smile slowly turned into a small pout. _“Why did you have to go to New York?”_

Valentina felt her heart tighten in her chest at the question. “I didn’t want to.” She reminded; Her voice sounded broken in her ears. “I told you to yell at my dad, but you wanted to be nice.” 

Juliana half rolled her eyes. _“Oh, so it’s my fault.”_ She teased, nodding sarcastically. 

“No, it’s definitely my dad’s fault.” Valentina corrected, shaking her head. Her smile returned when Juliana released a small huff of a laugh. She looked down, picking at the leg of her sweatpants. “Hopefully, this will be over soon.” 

_“I hope so.”_ Juliana reached behind herself and grabbed a pillow. She hugged it to her chest, resting her chin on the edge. _“My mom has not stopped talking about the wedding.”_

Thankfully, Juliana was not home alone. Her parents decided to come stay with her since Valentina was stuck in New York. The stories of Lupita basically treating Juliana like she was seventeen again were entertaining. Juliana was grateful for the home cooked meals, but the mothering was becoming a bit much. 

_“She has so many ideas.”_ Juliana continued. _“I’ve liked maybe two of them.”_

Valentina snorted a laugh then flashed her an apologetic look. “We should be doing that together.” Her eyes widened suddenly as a sudden surge of anxiety washed over her. “What if we have to postpone the wedding?” 

Juliana sucked her teeth then grinned. _“Val, I think we should be okay by September.”_

“What if we’re not?” 

_“Val-“_

There was a comforting tone to Juliana’s warning. She tilted her head, raising her hand to tuck a strand of dark hair behind her ear. Her eyes locked with Valentina’s and her gaze softened. Valentina breathed out slowly at her stare, feeling the anxiety flow from her body. What she wouldn’t do to be able to see that look up close and personal. 

“I just want to come home.” The words tumbled from Valentina’s lips like a whisper. 

Juliana sighed with a tiny nod. _“I just want you to come home.”_

Valentina reached out, pulling her laptop closer. “Soon, right?” 

Juliana nodded again, pressing her chin further into the soft cushion. _“Right.”_ She held Valentina’s stare for a moment. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she stared back at her love. _“So, tell me something.”_

Valentina scooted back on her bed, pressing her back against the wall of pillows. “Of course.” She burrowed herself comfortably into the nest of pillows. “What do you want to know?” 

Juliana shifted on her end as well, tossing her pillow behind her. She propped it up against the headboard and mirrored Valentina’s position. _“You’ll answer honestly?”_ Juliana questioned, cocking her eyebrow. 

Valentina made a face feigning offense. “I always answer you honestly.” 

Juliana scoffed then chuckled when Valentina shot her an unamused glare. 

“Go ahead. Ask me anything.” 

_“Did you cheat at Uno?_ ” 

“Unbelievable….”


End file.
